fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Vyland
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |firstseen =Chapter 5: Champions of Aurelis (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) Chapter 18: Battle of the Pass (Mystery of the Emblem) |class =Cavalier (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) Paladin (Mystery of the Emblem) |mirage = |voiceby = }} Vyland is a playable character in the Archanea Series (with the exception of Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, where he is only a boss). Profile He is a member of the Aurelian Knights under Hardin. His starting class is Cavalier. He is not recruitable in the original Mystery of the Emblem even if the player avoids killing him. However, in the remake, Roshea can convince Vyland to join Marth's army. In comparison to his fellow members, he handles Hardin's death the best and even maintains good relations with Altea. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Recruitment Automatically recruited at the start of Chapter 5 Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |30% |10% |20% |10% |70% |10% |0% |} Promotion Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment Book 1: Automatically recruited at the start of Chapter 4 Base Stats |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Growth Rates |50% |30% |10% |20% |10% |70% |10% |3% |} Promotion Gains '''Note: Relevant to Book 1 only' ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |30% |0% |25% |40% |30% |15% |0% |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |60% |0% |45% |60% |50% |50% |0% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Roshea *Sedgar *Wolf Supported by *Kris *Roshea *Sedgar *Wolf Overall Of all of the Cavaliers in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Vyland struggles to stand out. His biggest advantages are his okay-at-best speed growth, his base HP (high for a level 1 unit), his Steel Lance, and joining automatically from the start of Champions of Aurelis. Should you choose to reclass him, the best option is Archer, although keeping him as Cavalier supports his growth spread. In Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem, Vyland joins much later in the game as a level 8 Paladin with very low base stats. His base stats are comparable even to some of the earlier non-promoted units, such as Belf and Reiden, who should have no trouble passing him once promoted. At 12 base speed, he will be doubled by the Paladin reinforcements in Chapter 20 on Normal mode, and on Hard difficulty, he can even be doubled by his surrounding troop after recruitment. Stat boosts, especially Speedwings, are almost mandatory for Vyland's prolonged use. Ending Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Book 1 Aurelian Soldier He remained with the Aurelis Knights, and worked tirelessly to restore the nation. Shadow Dragon Aurelian Son Vyland remained a knight of Aurelis and helped rebuild. Always, he put the friends with whom he had grown to manhood first. New Mystery of the Emblem Aurelian Son "Vyland returned to Aurelis after the war. He was finally able to discard his resentment towards Altea, and soon became their trusted ally." Quotes Recruit conversation New Mystery of the Emblem Roshea: Vyland! Why are you here? The king told us not to interfere. Aha! Have you decided to join the Altean army like me? Vyland: Roshea, I came to bring you back. Why have you turned to the Alteans? We are Coyote's subordinates. Open your eyes! You're being deceived! Roshea: You're wrong, Vyland. The time I spent with the Alteans was short, but I know one thing for sure. It's not as Coyote says. They're not evil people. Vyland: Roshea... Roshea: Vyland, please. I don't want to fight all of you. Especially you, Vyland... Vyland: ............ Well, Roshea... You were always the kindest out of us in the Wolfguard.. You've always been able to tell which were the good guys, and which were the bad. I can't fight you, Roshea. If you, our brother-in-arms, are this sure, then I believe you. I am your ally from now on. Roshea: Vyland...! Death Quotes Trivia *In Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Vyland shares his portrait with Matthis. Gallery File:Roshe.jpg|Official artwork of Vyland, Wolf, Sedgar and Roshea from The Complete. Image:VylandTCG.jpg|Vyland, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Cavalier. File:Vyland TCG 2.jpg|Vyland, as he appears in the sixth series of the TCG as a Level 20 Paladin. CipherVyland.png|Vyland as a Cavalier in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Matthis-Vyland.png|Vyland's portrait in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:birakuFE3.gif|Vyland's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:VylandSD.png|Vyland as he appeared in Shadow Dragon. File:VylandFE12.PNG|Vyland's portrait in New Mystery of the Emblem. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters